papa_louie_cutomersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred
d Fred is a young boy who likes tomatoes and first appeared inPapa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck infoEdit Fred is a fun-loving kid who lives in the apartments above Papa’s Pizzeria. As with other customers, Fred was held captive by Sarge in a gilded cage for many days. During that time, he observed dozens of wild-jumping tomatoes in the area. Fred studied them, taking detailed notes and sketches. After he was rescued by Papa Louie, Greg became the go-to kid for any and all tomato facts. AppearanceEdit In Pizzeria, Burgeria and on his Flipdeck, he didn't have the tomato on his cap. In Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, he had a blue cap very similar to Roy's cap. Roles in the gamesEdit In Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, Fred is one of the captive customers to be saved. According to Flipline Studios, that was the time when Fred became a fan of tomatoes. In all the games onward - play day 4 at Papa's Freezeria - he appeared as a customer. He appears as a playable customer in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack, where he has to be rescued at level 6 using a character that has the Pushing skill. Greg can crawl and uses a yo-yo as a weapon. The player will get the Tomato Fan badge if they use him to attack 100 tomatoes. OrdersEdit Papa's PizzeriaEdit 6 Pepperoni, 4 Mushrooms, 30 minutes, 4 Pieces Papa's BurgeriaEdit Bottom Bun, Tomato, Ketchup, Medium Patty, Ketchup, Tomato, Top Bun. Papa's Taco Mia!Edit Hard Taco, Beef, Tomatoes, Mild Sauce, Tomatoes, Mild Sauce and Tomatoes. Papa's Freezeria Medium Cup, Strawberries, Strawberry Syrup, Regular Blend, Whipped Cream, Strawberry Syrup, Sprinkles, Cherry Papa's PancakeriaEdit 3 Waffles with Blueberry Mix, Whipped Cream, Raspberries. Drink: Orange juice in a Small Cup with Ice. Papa's WingeriaEdit 8 wings with BBQ Sauce, 4 Red Peppers, Ranch Dip. Papa's Hot DoggeriaEdit Hot dog in a Regular Bun, with Salsa, Ketchup, 3 Tomatoes,Small Tangerine Pop Drink, Large Cotton Puffs Papa's Pretzelria Pretzel Stick, Cinnamon, Pepperoni, Hard, Honey Dip, Small Tangerine Pop Papa's Suberia Hoagie Roll, Turkey Breasts, Tomatoes, Salsa, Tomatoes, Mild Sauce, Small Tangerine Pop, Cotton Puffs Papa's Smoothieria Small cup, Strawberry, Blueberry, Blend Regular Papa's Frozen Yogurteria Small Cup, Watermelon Sorbet, Raspberry Syrup, Pokemon Sprinkles (Bubble Gum in other holiday), Tomato Gobstopper, Cherry, Tomato Gobstopper Unlockable toppings along with himEdit * In Pancakeria, he's unlocked along with Orange Juice. * In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked along with Tomato Wedges. TriviaEdit * His favorite food is tomatoes. * It is most likely that red is his favorite color, since he prefers anything red on his orders. * He could be quite intelligent when it comes to tomatoes. * He changed his hat after Burgeria. * He has similarities with Onion Fan and Raddianna because they all like vegetables. He prefers tomatoes, Onion Fan prefers onions and Raddianna prefers radishes. * In Papa Louie 2: When Burger Attacks his style B is the Tastyville Tomatoes uniform which means either, he's a fan of the team or he's a player. Papa's Next ChefsEdit 2011: He won to Cletus in the first round. He lost to Brian in the next. 2012: He lost to Jimmy in the first round. 2013: He lost to Ian in the first round. GalleryEdit Fred Is Not Pleased! Category:MaleCategory:CustomersCategory:ChildrenCategory:CharactersCategory:PPD with New LooksCategory:PPD with HatsCategory:Pretzelria CustomersCategory:Burgeria CustomersCategory:Burgeria HD CustomersCategory:Taco Mia CustomersCategory:Freezeria CustomersCategory:Pancakeria CustomersCategory:Wingeria CustomersCategory:Hot Doggeria CustomersCategory:Suberia CustomersCategory:Smoothieria CustomersCategory:Frozen Yogurteria Customers